general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Of Life/Issue 10
One Week Later… Andrew got up from his tent and saw Pete standing in the corner of the room by the door just looking out of the small window. “Today’s the big day.” Andrew said slightly startling Pete. “Yup, Craig’s eye is looking to be better and Devon is agreeing to help us tonight.” Pete said looking at a sleeping Brad. “When the hell is this asshole gonna go away? I’m sick of looking at his disgusting face.” “Don’t worry when we get the hell out of here, you won’t have to see his face again.” “Yeah, when is Devon getting us out of here anyway?” “Later tonight I suppose, he’s seen how much you and Craig have healed, and yesterday night when he fed us he said he was gonna get us out tomorrow, since that’s when a lot of the guards leave.” “Good.” ---- Devon looked around making sure no one saw him, left his post and went into the infirmary where he saw Ben. “Hello Ben.” Devon said. “Oh, uh hello Devon, what are you doing in here?” Ben asked. Devon stepped closer to Ben slightly intimidating him. “I know you want to leave this place Ben, I’m leaving tonight with the prisoners, I’ve stashed guns and knives in a couple of boxes by the room. I know you want to come, so I’m simply here to ask. Are you coming or not?” Devon asked. “Of course I am, I no longer want to be reigned by a tyrant, he’s a horrible leader and person. He took Terry right out of my care and killed him, I know he did it. He also imprisoned the only person I grew close to in this horrible place.” Ben replied. "Good, because we're leaving tonight." "Tonight? How ar-" "I said we're leaving tonight." Devon replied giving a cold stare. He walked out of the infirmary and went back to his post. ---- Many hours went by, it was the average day in Home Depot, but without so many guards patrolling the area, leaving it vulnerable and slightly weak. "Slow ass day." Brad said to Devon. "No shit, wonder why George is making us walk around the area, he usually has us watching those prisoners." Devon replied. "He has Dick and that other asshole Chris, pretty fucking dumb that he has two people watching it if you ask me." "It is, George will probably radio us in a couple of minutes to watch them, he's had us switching all day." "Yeah, most likely." "I fucking hope so." Devon said under his breath so Brad wouldn't hear. ---- "I'm starting to doubt this plan, we have two guards that have never even guarded this area guarding it, I don't think Devon can get us out without drawing suspicion." Terrance said slowly losing hope of escaping. "Don't doubt, that's what'll get you killed, we will get out of here, and Devon can get us out." Pete replied with his arms crossed. "No matter what happens, we will get the fuck out of here." Andrew said. "Damn right we will." Craig said. A couple of minutes went by and Pete who was just staring outside the small window saw two figures walking over to the door. With closer inspection it was Brad and Devon. "He's here, but with that asshole who's usually guarding us." Pete said. "Think he'll manage it?" Lora asked. "He better, he fucking better." Craig replied. "Yo Dick, Chris, boss already radioed you, go get your asses to wherever he assinged you and let us handle this." Brad said rudely. Richard and Chris looked at him visibly irritated. "Hey no nose and big nose, did you hear me, get the fuck out of my sight, or I'll get the boss to shove a combat knife seven inches into your ass!" This time they listened and walked away from the post with Richard mummering "Fuck face." "Damn Brad." Devon said guard in this place." Brad replied with an arrogant smirk. "You guys missed me? I bet you did." "Go to hell, asshole." Pete replied. "Yeah ye-" Brad's sentence was interrupted by a combat knife into the neck from Devon who had a cold look on his face, shocking Pete. Devon swiftly pulled the knife out causing a pool of blood to flow from Brad's neck. "Never did like you, asshole." Devon said coldly having no remorse. Brad held on to his neck and fell to the floor, dead. Devon took the keys from Brad's pocket and opened up the door giving Andrew Brad's AK. "Come on, let's move, he'll turn and then this place will be fucked." "He'll turn?" Craig questioned. "You didn't know that? Whatever, we'll discuss that later, our priority is getting out of here." Devon went to a couple of boxes and opened it revealing multiple weapons, mostly pistols with each person picking one up. The group then slowly moved through the store, and went into the infirmary. "Ben! Come on let's go, we're leaving now!" "Shit, alright I'm coming, just give me a second." Ben replied getting a first aid kit and a small pistol. After getting Ben they started heading towards the exit where an alarm went off, as if they were robbing the place. "Aw shit!" Craig said. "Just keep moving!" Devon said starting to run. They then entered the forest that got them into the community in the first place and bullets started coming from the store. One of the bullets ended up going into Andrew's shoulder slowing him down and causing extreme pain, another almost went into Lora's head but ended up shooting off a piece of her hair. Zombies started emerging from the forest from the gunshots. Ben holding the first aid in his left hand and a small pistol in his right, he aimed the pistol and ended up shooting a zombie right through it's temple. They got out of the line of fire but with multiple zombies approaching them in the forest. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Craig said. "How the fuck are we gonna get out of here?!" Lora said aiming the glock and firing off shots. Andrew looked around and realized it was the same herd he saw before, he looked around a little more and saw the cabin with multiple zombies coming over to them. "We're done..." Terrance said losing all hope. Suddenly gunshots from behind the cabin began killing some of the zombies and attracting some towards them, giving the group an open area. "This way!" Andrew yelled running past the cabin and into where the bullets came from. One of the people were holding a revolver and aimed it at Craig who was also aiming a pistol at him. "No time for this shit, keep going!" Pete screamed continuing forward to get away from the herd. Craig reluctantly put his pistol down and followed. They ran for several minutes until they were on a road away from the forest. They were all tired and panting until Craig finally realized more strangers and aimed his gun at them again. "Who the fuck are you people?!" Craig asked wanting an answer. "We're people who just saved your asses." A man replied. "Look, everyone just relax." Pete said trying to calm the situation down. "I'll relax once he tells me who the fuck he is!" "Fuck off." "Everyone please, shut the fuck up!" Andrew said annoyed. "Guess I'm starting with introductions. I'm Andrew, this is my group, Craig, Pete, Lora, the others are people we met about a week ago, Devon, Terrance, and I don't know his name he just escaped with us, they were with some bad people, the one right there was imprisoned, so we're not exactly trusting of new people right now." The man looked at Andrew and saw he was serious so he lowered his gun at Craig, with Craig doing the same. "Well, I'm Frank, we live in a prison about a mile or two from here, it's right outside of Downtown Miami, this is Greg, and Amir." Frank said. "A prison huh? With how many people?" Craig asked. "I don't know? Like ten. It's not many of us." Frank replied. "Why should we trust you? We literally just escaped from some asshole who tried to beat me to death, imprisoned us, and then tried to kill us all." Frank looked at Amir and Greg. "You think these might be the people Brian talked about?" "No idea, guess we're gonna find out..." Amir replied. To Be Continued... Credits *Andrew Howard *Craig *Pete *Lora *George *Devon *Terrance *Ben *Brad *Richard *Chris *Frank *Amir *Greg Trivia *First appearance of Frank. *First appearance of Amir. *First appearance of Greg. *First mention of Brian. *Last appearance of Brad. Category:Death Of Life Category:Death Of Life Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark